


Twinkle Yell

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of desperation in the search for the truth about the titans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle Yell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octocelot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octocelot/gifts).



~ Twinkle Yell ~

He bangs his fist on the crystal.

He is not supposed to be here but  _they need answers, damn it_.

"Wake up!"

He punches the crystal again, but the only thing he damages is his own skin.

"Wake up, already!"

Blood smears across the slick surface as he slams his palm against her prison over and over again, his frustration building with every useless strike.

"WAKE UP!" he roars.

Her eyes snap open, focusing first on the blood, then on  _him_. She sees the moment when he gives up, when the fight drains out of him to be replaced with despair. Even still, he seems reluctant to drag his shredded skin from her blood-soaked shield.

He turns away, disgusted with himself for even thinking that coming here would solve anything. He has almost reached the exit when he hears a sudden sharp sound behind him. At first he thinks he imagined it and refuses to let himself turn to look, but then-

That single crack is followed by a symphony of shattering crystal.

~end~


End file.
